supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsukuyomi (The Primordials)
Tsukuyomi is a Nephesh, and is the Shinto God of the Moon. He is one of Pagan's only children that wasn't corrupted. History Tsukuyomi was created by Pagan at the same time as all of his siblings. He, as with all of the Pagan's children and the Leviathan, were attacked by Chaos, with only a few of his siblings remaining pure afterward. After Pagan and the Archangels imprisoned Chaos, he had Tsukuyomi pose as a corrupted child along with Amaterasu and Susanoo, together they would spy on the Pantheons in what would become Asia. The Nephesh in Asia were informed by Pagan of the survival of more of their siblings in what would become Northern Europe and Egypt, including Hades, Prometheus, Artemis, Thor, and Isis. Present Day Tsukuyomi, along with the other pure children were called to a meeting by Thor who informed them of Odin's plan to wage war on Heaven. Hades was asked by Tsukuyomi how powerful Odin would be with 50,000 souls, and when Odin appeared Tsukuyomi fought against his corrupted sibling before being forced to retreat by his reinforcements. Personality Tsukuyomi is usually seen exasperated by his sister Amaterasu's pranks and schemes, but despite this, he is still fond of his sibling and routinely goes along with them if only to see where their hijinks go. As a being of Shadow Tsukuyomi at first held a slight discomfort being in Heaven as the realm of light clashed with his nature, but he is able to manage this with little issue. Tsukuyomi not above playing games, as when the angelic children came into existence he played tag with the newly formed beings of light. Powers & Abilities Tsukuyomi, as a true Nephesh, holds a great deal of power; enough to be superior to a Leviathan or a few Seraphim. * Immortality: Tsukuyomi, like all of his siblings, has the potential to live forever and has existed since the Leviathan were created. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Tsukuyomi is unharmed by conventional weaponry, and most supernatural weapons, he can, however, be harmed and killed by stronger beings and divine weapons. * Lunar Manipulation: Tsukuyomi, as a God of the Moon, holds powers related to the night and darkness, able to blend into shadows and use them to teleport, as well as use shadows to create weapons. * Shadow Form: Tsukuyomi can use shadows and darkness to morph into a shadow form. In this form, all of his abilities are enhanced based on the amount of darkness around him. When he morphs into this form, shadows surround his entire body, and his skin becomes pale and his eyes turn pitch black. * Cosmic Awareness: As a true Nephesh, Tsukuyomi holds a great deal of knowledge about the universe, more than any member of Pantheons or angel beside the Archangels * Super Strength: Tsukuyomi, as a true Nephesh, has a great deal of strength, enough to fight and potentially kill a Leviathan. * Night Empowerment: Tsukuyomi is at his strongest at night time, specifically Midnight. * Teleportation: Tsukuyomi can utilize the shadow and darkness to fly, and then teleport. Vulnerabilities Tsukuyomi, as a true Nephesh, holds his full power and is superior to pagan deities, but he still has many weaknesses. * Primordial Beings: As the strongest beings in creation, they can kill Tsukuyomi. * Demiurge: As the offspring of a Primordial Being and a human, they can kill Tsukuyomi. * Archangels: Even though Tsukuyomi's powers never weakened, he is still significantly weaker than an archangel, and they can kill him with ease. * Archreaper: Malthael is able to instantly kill any being weaker than an Archangel, Eldritch Horror, or Horsemen, and therefore is able to kill any Nephesh. * Divine Weapons: The weapons of Heaven and his pure siblings can kill him. * Pagan Symbol: After Chaos corrupted most of the Nephesh, all of Pagan's children were given this weakness, even the pure ones so it wouldn't raise suspicion if they were unaffected by it. Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive Category:Nephesh Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters